Love Is Wicked
by Wings.of.Velvet
Summary: I loved you from the start, even when I knew you'd break my heart.' AkuRoku, YAOI Axel is dangerous - and he knows it. On his side of the tracks, a relationship is a big no-no. So when naive, stubborn Roxas comes along, will they be able to make it last?
1. The Beginning of the End

***O* -just read on internet that originally, Axel &Roxas were meant to lovers in Kingdom Hearts!!! Stupid Disney and their **_**stupid**_** homophobia... (Yeah, that's right, they didn't **_**want**_** that!!!) T.T Sigh... Never mind. Well hello, dear readers!! *cackles* I have a few VERY IMPORTANT things to divulge with you...**

**~This story was inspired by the Brick and Lace song 'Love Is Wicked'. I don't really like the song myself, but it inspired me, sooo...**

**~ This is the beginning of the end of the story, (as per the title) just to confuse ya! ;D Don't worry, all will be explained in due course! (This part of the story came to me first, so...)**

**~Unfortunately, I do not own KH, or any characters, or even a Xemnas voice box. (Don't ask.)**

**~This story contains strong Yaoi, or BoyXBoy love, so please divert thine eyes if you do not like! Don't say I didn't warn you! ^w^**

**~ The 'recommended listening' is normally what I was listening to when writing, and might get you more in the mood if you wanna try it!! :D**

**Please enjoy, and do recommend you get in a sob story mood... for now, anyway. *winks and vanishes***

**xx Wings of Velvet **

**Recommended listening: Who Knew, by Pink**

Unfeeling eyes locked onto his. They bore into him, demanding no explanation, and offering none in return. Those beautiful green emeralds were, for once, totally devoid of passion - or anything human, for that matter.

Roxas watched as those same eyes, the ones he had gotten so used to seeing, slid away from his and onto the cold, linoleum floor. He turned away slowly, and Roxas had a sudden urge to scream, just break the silence, and maybe knock some sense back into him. Make him _remember, _make him _feel_.

Acting on impulse, he took a few quick steps forward towards the one who was leaving him. That was the distance between them – so short, yet so far.

Stretching out a hand and ignoring both the small crowd they had drawn and the hot tears sliding down his cheeks, he latched gently onto the taller boy's lower arm.

Axel half-turned back to face Roxas, eyes still staring at the floor, mouth set in a firm line.

"Please. _Please_ don't. You c-" Roxas' voice broke and wavered, but he swallowed and continued, brushing away tears with his other hand. "You can't just _leave me._"

Axel closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, but just before he did, Roxas caught a glimpse of something in them – regret, maybe? At least it was an emotion. That was more than he'd got for the past few days...

Roxas pulled in a deep breath too, hoping beyond hope that he had done enough to convince Axel, wishing that he had more time... As if his brain had relayed this message to his arms, Roxas tightened his grip on Axel, holding onto him with both hands now, watching as Axel sucked in another breath... and a tear fell down his cheek.

Roxas mentally gaped, mind reeling. _'What!? He's... he's crying?! I've never seen – he's never- why?!!' _Roxas felt more tears slip down his own cheeks, and he leaned in closer to Axel, thinking it was what he would want – then flinched when the red-head pulled back.

Roxas tried again, ignoring the stinging rejection. Surely he didn't mean it – it was all just a big mistake...

"Axel..." Abruptly, Roxas felt the skinny yet strong arm he had been grasping wrench away from him. He felt and rough hand thrust a small ring into his own clammy palm. He felt pain as saw that those beautiful eyes were once again empty. And he felt shock and desperation roll over him in waves as Axel turned and ran. Since when did Axel run from anything? Since when did he run from _him?!_

As Roxas stood, immobile, in the middle of the room, Axel moved further and further away. With every step Axel took, Roxas could feel an itty-bitty piece of him break away. He was taking Roxas' heart with him... and leaving the empty shell behind.

'_Don't leave me...behind...'_

"No... NO!" Roxas shouted, once more drawing stares. "AXEL!"

Roxas pulled himself together and bolted forward, pushing people out of the way and ignoring the yells and shoves he received in return. All that mattered was following Axel, then he could sort this whole thing out – they could be together again, eat ice-cream, watch bad movies and gently kiss on Axel's worn out couch... how Roxas wanted those days back. If only those stupid tears would stop getting in the way...

Wiping his eyes firmly for what he swore would be the last time, Roxas tightened his grip on the smooth promise ring in his hand and picked up the pace, keeping his gaze locked on the fiery red mane that maneuvered through the crowd ahead of him. Who knew he would end up here, chasing down the one person he thought had loved him?

...who knew.

**Eh.. heh heh...? *ducks from gunshots***

**I'm sorry!! Please hear me out!! That's just the **_**beginning**_** of the end!! And now, we need to go back in time... But before we do, would it be too much to ask for four reviews??? Please! ^3^**

**Thanks so much for reading! Plushies to you, and much love!**

**xxx Wings of Velvet**

**(btw... short, I know, but this isn't REALLY seperate to the next chapter, and I was gonna just put 'em together, but I haven't finished it yet, and blah blah blah.... so yer. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	2. King of the Playground

**HELLO, AND HAPPY GRENADE! Sorry I took so long to update... you...three people waiting... XD Life got in the way, ya know how it is~! Anyway, real quick before I skedaddle:**

**~MAJORLY IMPORTANT THE EARTH WILL IMPLODE IF YOU DO NOT READ: Could someone please send me details on the American schooling system? I'd rather use that for this story than Australian. (which I am... ) So just, what are the year levels in primary school, highschool... don't you guys have a middle school or sumfink? . Sorry, I'm hopeless... so help!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything slightly related... you know how it goes. I do own this story however...**

_**YAOI**_** (!) warning... well, in this chapter, it's up to you what you see... but there are tiny weeny hints, and lots of cuteness... **

**! Keep reading for short haired Axel, bullies, playgrounds and lotsa LURV...**

**~I don't like the whole 'recommended listening' thing, so instead I'll just write down any songs that inspired me, or I listened to, under 'inspiration': The Show, Lenka (for the very start, before the bullies) Peacemaker, Green Day (bully bit :D) **

**~Here are my character notes for this story...don't read them if you don't even the tiniest hint of what might happen! (though I bleeped some out) **Larxene (14), Lexaeus (13), Zexion(8), Xaldin(16), - Bullies. Zexion just goes along with it, he hasn't been ok since his /?/, but eventually he erm... turns... good? Maybe? ;D Lexaeus is just the muscle – he vents on others since/?/. Larxene enjoys pain, Marluxia enjoys being in control, Xaldin loves being intimidating. Basically, those 3 suck. Vexen (16)- Still a bully, but only does the thinking – or so it appears. A bit of a coward when it comes down to it. Marluxia (14) – Loner. More to be revealed... possibly some MarNami... Demyx (8) – Nice guy, but lazy as hell. Doesn't bully, but doesn't help, either. Zemyx? Xemnas (36) – Principal, doesn't give a crap what's going on. Saix (33)– Teacher. Stupid mangirl with blue hair. WTF. Xigbar (19) – Axel's older family friend. Luxord (17) – Roxas's older brother. (those last two are NINJA.)

**So, yeah... Sit back, relax, and begin to unravel the mystery... (what mystery...? ^^;) xxx Velvet**

**XXX**

**Chapter Two: King of the Playground**

_11 Years Previously_

Roxas swung back and forth on the small, black swing, hands grasping the shiny, metal chains on either side of him. One of his feet scuffed the ground every time he passed it, kicking up bark, and his hair ruffled in the wind. He was smiling, but it was a rather empty smile. He was small, skinny, and pale.

He was five years old.

Roxas hummed a lazy tune - one he'd heard being sung by some girl at kindergartens older sister - as he swung, out of time and off-pitch, but he didn't care. There was no-one else in the park to hear him anyway.

He continued to sing along quietly, stumbling on some of the longer, confusing words he didn't know the meanings to, and his small voice drifted away on the wind.

'_I dunno where to go, can't do it alone, I've twied,and I dunno why... hm hm hmmm...'_

The park was comprised of a double swing set, – one of which Roxas was sitting on – a pair of monkey bars, and a slide with smooth, green stairs molded to look like the back of crocodile, while the slide itself was shaped like jaws.

The entire thing was beginning to show a little wear and tear, but considering all the years it had been around, it wasn't doing too bad. This was probably due to the fact that surrounding the playground were tall, evergreen trees, keeping it hidden from sight year-round.

Roxas had found it one day when he'd snuck through a hole in the hedge that ran along the back of his house. He'd then wandered past a few of the tall, beautiful evergreens, getting used to the feel of moist soil under his Disney sneakers, when it had suddenly turned to bark. Now it was_ his_ magical playground, his escape from home once in a while. And even though it wasn't much, it was Roxas's favourite place in the world.

No kindie, no foster parents and definitely no bullies who only picked on you because you were quiet. It was a place, where Roxas was ruler. He was King. King of the playground.

Roxas leaned his head back and closed his eyes, soaking in the sun and pretending that he had wings. Roxas imagined that he could feel a small crown placed jauntily on his head, soft spikes of hair popping out on either side. He was flying, higher and higher, through a bright crimson coloured sky...

'_Hm... needs cwouds...'_

Amongst the brilliant sky through which Roxas was flying, a dozen or so emerald coloured clouds appeared, and Roxas smiled in contentment, and then frowned when he felt the cold metal under his hands. He wasn't flying yet, not really...

Roxas carefully unwound his fingers off one side of the chains. He stretched his arm forward, a thrill running through him. Though he had done this so many times already, it was still just as scary...

'_One hand left...'_

Roxas pried his fingers of the other chain, ignoring the small jolt of fear that ran through him – now, he was _truly_ flying... Eyes still closed, Roxas smiled once more, and though it didn't quite reach his eyes, it was still the truest smile that had been on his face for weeks, since he last visited the park. When he was flying, when he was King, none of his troubles mattered... they didn't even exist. Well, that's what he told himself, anyway.

Roxas was balancing carefully, being sure not to move too much, as he knew what that resulted in – torn pants and hands, with a stern lecture on the side.

However, a sudden nearby shout startled Roxas, and with a small yelp of his own, he flew off the swing, eyes bursting open, only to land amid the hard, pointy bark on his exposed knees.

"Owwie..." Roxas sat back and held his newly grazed knees, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The flying part had been exhilarating, but still a little scary, and even though the landing hadn't hurt too much, between all the mixed up emotions and sudden shock, Roxas was prepared to full-on bawl. He probably would have too, if the next thought hadn't found its way into his head.

'_Wait... that shout...then someone is near me! My playground! Have'ta stay quiet...'_

Roxas bit his lip to stop the crying and rocked back and forth on the bark, not sure what to do. However, he didn't have to worry about that long, as what he heard next decided for him.

"Come on you _freak_! Afraid now that mommy ain't here to help you? The stupid cow shouldn't have complained - you _know_ that it's gonna get worse now." The voice was harsh and grating and Roxas knew he should run. He was about to, but stopped when he heard the next voice.

"Don't talk about my mom like that! She's not a cow!" They were scared and nervous, but stubborn and proud at the same time. If Roxas had have been there, he would have told the boy to be quiet, for he knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, following these words was a loud slamming noise, and wet pop like something had been dislodged. Directly after was a low, painful moan, and Roxas knew that the boy – for the voice was definitely male – had been punched. Probably in the face. Roxas wasn't expecting that – he thought it would probably just be a shove, like when _he_ was bullied.

Roxas had been in the other boy's situation more than once, and he knew that if someone had heard him being hurt, he would have been hoping for their help – but no help had ever come. If anyone had ever known what was happening to Roxas – not that it was as serious as what was happening now, by the sounds of it – then they had ignored it or pretended not to know. He didn't want to be that kind of kid.

Making his mind up with this seemingly simple logic, Roxas raced towards the sounds of fighting, heart pounding in his chest. Tripping once or twice on the bark, he ignored the small grazes on his palms that he received and continued to run. He passed a few rows of the closely planted evergreens, and as he reached the fifth or so row, the voices were definitely closer. Roxas spun to the left, hearing that cold voice again, and was greeted with an unpleasant sight.

Barely metres away from him the scene unfolded. A group of 4 kids that seemed to range from 8 to 16 years of age were gathered around a young boy with short, spiky red hair. He was panting and his emerald green eyes glinted in anger, and though his nose was twisted slightly and dripping red, he was not crying. Roxas found this remarkable – if had been in the boys position, he would be bawling by now. Then Roxas gasped, remembering his fantasy from before – a crimson sky and emerald clouds...

Roxas quickly clamped a small hand over his suddenly quivering lips, but it was too late. The group turned to face him, sneers on their faces. The tallest one, who had black hair and small, nasty eyes, sniggered and stepped forward, murmuring, "Well, what do we have here?"

Roxas gulped and took a small step back, brave words dying in his throat. He recognized this boy's voice as the one he'd heard earlier, and his mind went blank as he recalled the several times he'd been bullied himself... now he was in trouble.

A short boy with purple-gray hair that swept over one side of his face spoke up from the back of the group. He looked like he was the youngest there, and he was the furthest away from the action, holding a book in his hand. "Forget about him, Xaldin. He hasn't done anything, right?" Roxas was too panicked to notice, but this was his cue to leave. When he didn't, the purple haired boy sighed and turned back to his book, not paying any more attention. The black haired boy didn't seem to notice he'd even said anything.

"Heh, look at that, the baby's awed by our presence." The only girl there, a blonde with a very strange hairstyle, smirked and nudged the one called Xaldin. "Why don't we show him a good time?"

Roxas trembled, knowing how much older and stronger than him all these people were. He'd forgotton his reason for coming, and all of a sudden, he felt a desperate need to leave – but his feet were rooted to the ground. Then, at Roxas's left, came a slam and a cold voice saying, "We haven't even finished with this one, yet."

Roxas felt courage well up inside him as he turned to the red haired boy, who was struggling against the thick arm that held him against one of the evergreens. Roxas balled up his fists and struck out, landing a blow square on the jaw of the black haired bully in front of him. Being only five, it wasn't a powerful hit, but it was enough to cause a commotion.

As all eyes turned to Roxas, who had tears welling in his eyes for reasons he didn't fully understand, the red head took advantage of the situation and punched the one who was holding him up. The fellow red-head – who was considerably bigger -stepped back, nursing his bruised jaw and a small fight broke out between them.

Roxas didn't notice this however, as Xaldin had a death glare locked on him, and his legs had once more turned to jelly. He let out a small whimper, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes, much to the blonde girl's amusement.

'_W-what did I... do? Now they're gonna...'_

Roxas scrunched up his eyes, waiting for the punch that was sure to come his way –and it did. Roxas felt himself hit the ground, hard, as pain ripped through his chest where the blow had struck him. He curled into a ball, awaiting more pain... but it didn't come.

Instead, he heard a loud yell rip through the air, and upon opening his eyes, he saw that the plucky redhead had jumped on Xaldin's back, causing the boy to topple over and land on top of the blonde, who let out a shrill scream. The two began a punch on, forgetting about their younger targets altogether, while the other redhead – the beefy one – sat on the ground, moaning – apparently he had lost.

Roxas stared in awe as the shorter redhead brushed himself off and reached up to gingerly touch his nose, wincing in pain. The scuffle continued, the blonde ripping at a large chunk of Xaldin's hair, earning a surprisingly girly scream for her efforts.

Meanwhile, the youngest of the bullies group continued to read, apparently oblivious to what was going on. Roxas changed his mind about this when the purple-grey haired boy murmured, "This is worse than the time Larxene got high on pain medication and mistook a truck for her Great Aunt. Ah, the memories..."

Roxas blinked in confusion as the redhead chuckled. The blonde was still in far too much pain to comprehend what was going on, so - in true 5 year old fashion - he started to cry.

"Aw man..." Roxas flinched as the redhead he had essentially just saved reached a hand out towards him, scooting back on the soil. "Jeez, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. Hey, you alright?"

Roxas looked up through his lashes, still sobbing. His chest really hurt, and even though the fight seemed to be over, the fear was still clutching him. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey! Youw are a kid too!" Roxas sniffled, satisfied that he had got the words out, then promptly let out another wail.

"Ah! Come on, ki- um, oh... what's your name?" But Roxas couldn't find it in himself to do anything but keep crying.

The redhead sighed, then leaned down and whispered, "Look, we gotta leave now, 'kay? Before they stop fighting and remember us. Let's go." But when the boy leaned in Roxas jumped and shrieked in fright.

"Argh... that's not helping kid!" Roxas winced at the volume and tone of the slightly older boys voice, and his face seemed to soften. "Sorry. But I don't know your name, so... Anyway, look. I know you're scared. But you just helped me out a ton here, and I have no reason to wanna hurt you. That guy kicked your ribs, right?"

Roxas stopped crying for a moment to send him a puzzled look.

"Up here?" He lightly touched Roxas's chest, and the boy nodded, fresh tears coating his face at the memory.

"Woah, woah... okay, look, it obviously hurts, so just let me carry you, okay? They're not gonna fight forever, and Lexaeus will get up, so we gotta move now." As if to contradict his statement, another scream pierced the air, while the boy with the book hummed the theme to 'Stargate' under his breath.

Roxas sighed and nodded, lifting up his arms like he did when his Aunty carried him.

"Good. By the way, I'm Axel."

"...R..as." The boy mumbled as he felt himself being picked up.

"Huh?"

"I'm... R... Roxas."

**XXX**

"Lucky you're a small kid, huh?"

The pair wandered through the trees, heading in the direction Roxas pointed. Roxas was gently clinging to the boy named Axel's shirt, whimpering every time his chest moved, which was... well, every time he breathed. What had seemed like a short run from the playground to Axel must have actually been a lot further... or maybe they were lost. Dried blood was encrusted on the redheads face, but he wasn't complaining, so Roxas didn't say anything.

They didn't get very far before Axel gently sat Roxas down on the dirt, receiving another questioning look from the blonde.

"Just a second... you might want to look away... I need to do this before it sets." Roxas wasn't sure what the older boy meant, but when he saw him reach for his nose, he got the idea, quickly turning away.

_Snap! _"AAAH! Oh, man! JESUS!" Roxas turned back around to see Axel clutching his newly straightened nose, a pained expression on his face. Roxas gulped and held back fresh tears, ones that didn't really have meaning behind them – they were just from experiencing so many mixed emotions so quickly, like when he fell off the swing.

Axel pulled a few tissues out of his pocket and spat on them, much to Roxas's confusion and slight disgust. However, he soon understood when the boy raised the now wet clump of tissues to his face and wiped away the dried blood around his nose and mouth, tidying himself up a little.

"...That's better." Axel sighed, and then winced as he found that even breathing hurt his sensitive nose. "Okay – Roxas, is it?" The blonde nodded. "Right, Roxas. Do you have anywhere we can stay for a little while? I can't go back home yet."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, a puzzled. This boy was so mysterious, in so many ways...

Axel sighed. "Long story. Anyway, you need patching up too, right? I can help ya, if you know a place." Roxas looked down at himself, taking in the cuts on his hands and knees that were oozing small drops of blood onto his clothes. Up until now, he'd completely forgotten about them, but now that they were brought to his attention, the pain came back full force.

"Mm hm..." he whimpered.

Axel grinned, a toothy, wide, sincere grin. "Cool. By the way, before we set off, how old are you?"

Roxas drew in a shuddery breath and forced the words out. "F...f-five..."

"Huh. I'm seven. Only two years, huh? But you really are a kid."

Roxas pouted, and a fresh load of tears streamed down his face once more.

Axel raised his hands in apology, patting the boy's shoulder. "You gotta stop crying, okay? You can't point the way with tears blocking you're vision up, right? Just wouldn't work."

Roxas sniffed in response, but the tears stopped, and Axel – satisfied with his result - lifted him up once more, this time, in a piggyback. He could feel the small body shivering against him, not out of cold, he knew, but fear.

Sighing, Axel spoke in a quiet tone. "Hey, Roxas." The blonde turned his head towards Axel, who was looking back at him over his shoulder. Sharp, emerald eyes met watery cerulean, and for a moment, there was silence as a small blush coated Axel's cheeks. This kid was kinda _cute_...

Axel shook his head, dismissing the thought as brotherly impulse – even though he'd only known the quiet kid for what was about 10 minutes, he seemed kind-hearted and brave, and Axel was eager to make friends with him. "I was just gonna say... don't be afraid anymore, 'kay?" I got you, and you're not gonna get hurt again. I'm not gonna hurt you." _I'll protect you._

Roxas nodded and buried his head in the crook of the redhead's neck. He felt he could trust him, and he certainly was curious about the boy. Maybe enough so that he could show him...

"We can go to my magic pwaygwound." Roxas spoke in a whisper, still not sure if he was doing the right thing. "But... wight now, I'm da only King..."

Axel raised one eyebrow, and Roxas shrunk back, sure that he had said the wrong thing. It was just that he hadn't known this boy very long yet, and even though he seemed nice, so many had judged Roxas already for his imagination. Plus, something about him seemed to radiate _'I'm dangerous'_ vibes. Though, when Roxas had been looking into his eyes, he hadn't felt those vibes at all...

"Well then, Roxas, which way am I going? You're the King!" Axel smiled brightly, not a trace of unease on his face, and Roxas felt himself brighten at the prospect of a friend. Maybe things would work out after all...

The two boys set off, Roxas shyly giggling whenever the older boy made horse noises or bucked back a little, pretending to carry his King like a noble steed, yet being careful not to knock the boy's sensitive chest too hard.

Neither of them knew it, but this day was the one they would look back on in hours of need. It was the one they would whisper about on cold nights to help keep each other warm.

And ultimately, it was this day of acceptance that brought them together, and tore them apart.

**XXX**

***dies from fluffiness being forced down her throat* Well... so it begins... :D Next chapter **_**will**_** have them at the playground, plus possibly more age progression... I haven't decided how long I wanna drag it out yet.**

**R&R please! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it! (dunno about you, but tiny Roxas seems so cute to me, I just wanna pick him up and squeeze him... ^O^ and tiny Axel... sigh. so cool!)**

**xxxVelvet! forever a fangirl...**

**p.s. Did it suck? Tell me!**


	3. Promises Made Under A Darkening Sky

**Heh, once again, a late update... sorry! ^o^; Besides from being a slacker, I had writers block, a lack of info (which Finality solved for me) and exams are on, so wish me luck, cos instead of studying I wrote this... XD**

**~This chapter, many thanks (and a dedication!) are due to... *drumroll*... Tales Of Finality! ~ For helpful info on the American schooling system (among other American-type things)! :D This one goes out to you – thanks! Ah, school, a place of belittlement and narrow-mindedness beyond comprehension... But enough of this! There's a story to be getting on with!**

**~Disclaimer: It's Tetsuya Nomura's kingdom. I am merely a humble servant. The only thing I own is my dignity, and I'm afraid even THAT'S slipping... T.T (oh... I own this storyline. MINE.)**

**~Warning: Of course, as you should know by now, (and I'm sure you do) this story is AKUROKU! (cue inevitable squees) There will be yaoi in the future... but it's pretty tame for now, cos, well, I'm not sick minded enough to write something like that* while the characters are still this young... **

***do I need to explain? XD**

**~Inspiration: does it count that I watched X-Men while writing the beginning of this? o_O OK, seriously, for some strange reason, 'Wonderful', from Rob Thomas. Nuthin to do with the story, though. Also, "I Knew I Loved You" from Savage Garden. Niiice song. XD**

**~POLL! Not the metal kind. Go to ma profile. Click it. Vote. YOU ARE THE INFLUENCE IN THIS STORY! What do YOU wanna see? Tell me! :D**

**OK, ENOUGH BLABBING! ENTER FLUFF LAND WITH A HINT OF SERIOUSNESS ON THE SIDE! (This one's got a scene especially for you, Finality! You know what it is! – PB&J and chocy milk!**

**XXX**

**Chapter Three: Promises Made Under A Crimson Sky **

**MARCH** (A/N : As in, um, the month...?)

"_...all - fault, you know."_

"_Don't cry sweetheart, mummy's here..."_

"_I heard it was a suicide..."_

"_Poor woman. What a disappointment - turned out to be."_

"_...Why don't you _answer_!"_

"_Don't cry...don't cry, Ax...A..."_

"Axel?" The small blonde tilted his head to the side, blue eyes widening in confusion at the other boy.

"Huh?" Axel jolted a little in the cold, stiff swing seat, then winced as reality harshly let it's presence known through the pain in his nostrils.

'_Man, that stings like a..."_

**XXX**

Roxas looked on curiously as Axel cussed under his breath, gingerly poking the tip of his nose. Apparently it still hurt, because Axel was letting loose enough profanities to fill the swear jar in Roxas's lounge room three times over. Roxas knew that if he had ever sworn like that, his Aunt and Uncle would probably ban him from eating sweets EVER again, and it was only that fear that had stopped him from imitating his older brother, who was quite eloquent when it came to swearing – and so was this 'Axel.' Roxas kind of envied the older boy for that.

Roxas huffed to himself and leaned back in the swing. He was midway through uncurling his legs to kick off from the ground, when two small bursts of pain shot through his knees. Looking down, Roxas felt his bottom lip begin to wobble, and he remembered falling over earlier. Sure enough, blood seeped out of the grazes, a few of which were actually quite deep.

Not wanting to make a fuss when the boy next to him had much worse to deal with, Roxas attempted to ignore the pain, but he was given away when he tried to take a deep breath in – a sob crawled up his throat and poked it's way though his lips, surprising the red head beside him.

"Kid, you okay?" Roxas was too upset to acknowledge what Axel had called him once more, and instead looked at the ground, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yep." Roxas felt a tear slide down his cheek as he nodded in response, and for the first time in his life, was shocked to find that he was actually _embarrassed_ to be crying. He'd never felt that way before.

Axel gave a small half-smile and jumped off his swing, guessing the problem. "Sorry, kid. Never cleaned that up, did I? I hope you didn't infect it or nuthin'. Next time you're hurting, tell me - got it memorized?" Roxas didn't answer, turning his face away to hide from the red head. Axel didn't seem to mind, simply pulling more tissues out of his seemingly endless supply and leaning down in front of the blonde.

Roxas folded his arms and pouted, attempting to put on a brave face – though he didn't understand why. His Auntie had cleaned several cuts for him before.

"You don't have to. It doesn't even huwt." Axel hid a grin behind his hand, still kneeling on the ground, as he noted the blonde's recurring speech... er... problem.

"It doesn't 'huwt'? How come you can only manage your letter 'r' when it's in your own name, hm?" This time Roxas glared, turning to look at Axel right in the eyes, opening his mouth wide to snap back – but he didn't. When Roxas met Axel's eyes, a peculiar feeling came over him, and he couldn't remember what it was he'd being going to say – instead he recalled that earlier daydream of his... '_Green and... crimson...'_

Roxas blushed and looked down at his hands, which were folded on top of his beige pants – though Spring had begun, it was still a little chilly. He hoped Axel hadn't noticed whatever it was that had had just happened to him, then frowned lightly.

'_Hang on... what do I care, I just met-'_

"Hey, kid-"

"Roxas!"

"Right, Roxas. Tell me if this hurts too much, okay?" Roxas nodded, silently vowing not to utter a sound, instead scrunching up his face as Axel wiped at his knees gently, attempting to clean away the blood.

"There we g- oh, man." Just as Axel had finished wiping the warm ooze, more had come spilling out of Roxas's left leg. "I think you stuck this one pretty bad. I'd band-aid it, but I don't have any. How 'bout you, kid?"

Roxas shook his head and Axel 'humphed' and sat back on the bark. After a few moments of silence, Axel sighed and leaned forward on the balls of his feet.

"Well, not much of a choice, then..." Roxas took this to mean he would have to deal with his leg how it was, so it greatly surprised him when Axel placed both hands at the bottom of his black long sleeved t-shirt – which was emblazoned with the words: "I can multitask – talk and piss you off at the same time" - and ripped it off along the bottom, forming a thin, long strip of material which he proceeded to wrap around Roxas's left knee.

"Eh? But, wha..."

"Hm? What's up kid? Impressed with my mad shirt ripping skills? I took classes, so don't feel too bad."

Roxas giggled while the red head fanned himself with one hand, a 'Yep, I'm that cool' look on his face, and then remembered what he'd been going to say.

"But, won't your mum get angry?" Axel's face dropped, and Roxas instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Naw... she's um...she's pretty cool about that kinda stuff." Axel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were suddenly quite distant.

Roxas, feeling strangely panicky, piped up again in an attempt to draw the red heads attention back to him. "So, you won't get in twouble then?"

Axel turned his head back towards the small blonde, that absent smile still on his face. "Nope. I'll just throw the top out when I get home. Then again, if you make a habit of tripping over, I might wanna keep it handy, right?"

Axel smirked, and this time the emotion reached his eyes. Ignoring the spark of heat that erupted in his heart, Roxas crossed his arms and pouted, speaking in a huff, "I'm not gonna. So you can throw it out."

Shaking his head, Axel moved to get back up, but a small, tentative whisper stopped him in his tracks.

"...Thank-you."

Eyes glinted a joyous green, and pale pink lips pulled upwards over wolfish teeth.

"You're welcome, kid."

"Roxas!"

**XXX**

A half hour later, the sun was beginning to disappear, and a chilly Spring breeze was drifting through the air. Roxas and Axel had moved from the swings to the top of the slide after a frenzied race. They were now squashed side by side and watching the clouds in the late evening sky.

In his beige ¾ pants with grey accents and long sleeved black, grey and red long sleeved shirt, Roxas was pretty impervious to the cold. But Axel, he noticed, was beginning to shiver a little. Between the small, artful rips in his jeans that Roxas thought Axel must have done himself, and his t-shirt which was now ripped along the bottom, Axel wasn't exactly dressed to suit the chill.

Without a second thought, Roxas pushed himself up from the slide and clambered onto Axel's lap, ignoring the red heads protests.

"Hey, where are y- hey! Don't sit on me!"

"But you're cold."

"W-what?" If Roxas had have looked a little harder, he might have noticed the discomfort on Axel's face as he made himself comfortable, tucking his legs in-between the elders, both of their feet trailing down the tunnel like slide. (a/n: Remember the slide is like a crocodile? The bit you slide down is the jaws, so it's a tunnel. If Roxas leaned forward, he would be able to rest his head on top of the tunnel – and so he shall. :D)

Roxas leaned forward and rested his chin on top of the tunnel, apparently unaware of the awkwardness Axel was feeling, and spoke assertively, as if he were teaching Axel, "You're cold. Whenever _I'm_ cold, Auntie snuggles with me. But _we_ can't snuggle – that would be weird." At this point, Roxas stopped to screw up his nose, and Axel chuckled weakly, still feeling a little put-off. Roxas continued, "So, I'll just sit on you, A- A-..."

"Um, it's Ax-"

"Axel. I remember." Roxas twisted his head around and stuck his tongue out at the older boy, and they both laughed.

"Ok, ok, little Mr. Genius, no offence meant." Axel shook his head, the discomfort fading from his face. "So, what are you doing at a playground all by yourself, anyway?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably on Axel's lap, and then stuttered out, "My... I'm King here."

"Yeah, we established that earlier. But why-"

"Buwwies." Roxas interrupted, and though it was just a single word, it surprised the red head enough that he was quiet for a moment, giving the blonde an opportunity to continue – but he didn't.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Axel leaned forward and sat one of his arms atop Roxas's head, then gently sat his chin on top of his arm, remaining wary of his sore nose. If someone had looked over at them from in front of the slide, they would have seen a strange small dog pile above the tunnel – Roxas's head on the bottom, then Axel's arm and face.

"...Hey, Roxas?"

"What?" The blonde's voice was quiet and meek, almost like he was waiting to be judged, or questioned, or otherwise met with disbelief. Like he _expected _it.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I-I'm... I'm bullied too. I mean, obviously. Well, not obviously, I just mean because you were there, you know, and, um, you..." Axel trailed off, not sure what else to say.

He sucked in a breath and attempted again, not sure why he was so agitated, "What I mean is, I don't care if you're bullied. That doesn't make someone less of a person, or weak, or useless, or any of the things they tell you! You're still you, you just have useless pieces of sh-" Axel paused, scratched his head awkwardly and continued, "Um, I mean, useless _losers_ trying to bring you down. Don't listen to them, or believe what they say, and you'll be fine, ok?"

Axel smiled, satisfied with what he had said, then blinked in surprise as a small, blonde spiked head turned in his direction, and watery cerulean eyes met his own. "Oh, shi-"

This time his cursing was not stopped voluntarily, but instead through shock, as the boy didn't begin crying, as he had anticipated, but instead, hugged him tightly, wrapping his small, almost-chubby arms around the other.

No words were spoken, and an odd, not-quite-awkward silence filled the playground for a moment. The two boys sat atop the slide, unspeaking and uneasy. This was a very bizarre situation for Axel, who thought strangely back to the kindergarten teacher he'd had a crush on in when he was Roxas's age, and the time he'd seen her kissing her boyfriend behind the art building – after which he'd spent three days moping in his room, refusing to move.

She was the only person he'd ever felt some sort of strong feeling towards before – besides his parents – and he didn't like that he was thinking of her now, while a strange, not entirely un-adorable five year old gripped his waist like it was the last buoy left in the entire ocean.

Axel began edging slowly away from the blonde, attempting to escape his grip while he spoke, "Erm, Roxas, could you maybe let- WOAH!" Axel realised too late that he'd run out of seat to scoot back on, and was now falling back of the slide, held on only by the light weight of Roxas – who'd unwound his arms in fright when the frame he'd been leaning on began to cave – and on leg he'd wrapped around one of the bars at the top of the slide.

"Woah... woah... that was close. Hey, Roxas, help!" He stretched a hand up to the boy, who hesitated a moment, afraid of being pulled down himself. The red heads leg began to slip, and he shouted in panic.

Roxas stretched out a hand, determination now written on his face – but it was too late. Axel's leg slid out of it's position and he fell back to the ground, landing heavily on his back with a 'thump'.

"Axel!" Roxas quickly climbed down the few stairs – which, Axel noted, were only a metre off the ground. Huh. Hadn't felt like it.

"It's cool, kid, I'm fine..."** (1)** Axel attempted to preserve what little pride had left, brushing himself off and standing, that same fake grin plastered on his face. "How 'bout we just sit on those swings from now on, huh?" He winced, obviously hiding whatever pain it was he felt.

Roxas nodded vigorously in agreement. He didn't want to fall off a slide either.

He looked up at Axel, who was cussing once more as he pulled bark out of his short, tangled hair, pieces hanging from his clothes, and he felt a strange sensation bubble up in his stomach as he took the ridiculous image in. Before he knew what was happening, Roxas was laughing, loudly and crazily. For some reason, the situation suddenly seemed highly comical to him, and he was letting loose with the loudest laugh he'd had in a while, the sound building until he had tears in his eyes once more.

Wiping them away as the chuckles faded, Roxas found Axel watching him with a peculiar expression on his face, and he blushed lightly, not sure what to say.

"That's the most noise I've heard you make kid. I didn't think you had it in you!" Axel smirked, both amused and pleased at the effect he seemed to have on the quiet kid. He looked like he was about to say something else, but a cold wind blew through the park, whipping around both of them harshly, and instead he shivered, Roxas joining him.

"Wow, it's getting cold..." Axel looked up at the darkening sky, "...and late. I guess... you should probably head home now, right. Don't want your parents worried or anything."

Roxas bowed his head, secretly wishing they had a little longer. Axel was the first friend he'd had in a while, and they probably weren't even gonna see each other again – Roxas didn't go to kinder near where he lived, he went pretty far away – and there was a school near there, which he would, in time, be attending. If Axel lived in this area, he probably didn't go to that school, but a local one instead.

"Hey, chin up! And smile!" Roxas looked up in surprise as an arm snaked around his neck, and then widened his eyes as a flash went off – a photo!

"Wha- wh-!"

"Heh..." Axel stepped back and turned his camera around to check the shot. "Not too bad... nice expression, Roxas!" Axel sniggered and showed the picture to Roxas, who could only gape – much like he was in the photo, only there was no grinning Axel next to him.

"You... have a... camera?"

Axel sniggered again, and Roxas felt his face heat up. "Um, yeah! She's a bit roughed up, though, and old... that fall before probably didn't help, either... I need a new one, but I can't afford it, obviously... At least it still works, I guess."

Roxas delicately decided to neglect the fact that Axel had called it a 'she', and instead asked, "But how can you be allowed to use it?"

"Huh?"

Roxas tried again, "You're only... seven?"

"Yeah. Well, you know, like I said, Mum's good with, um... that. And I love photography, it keeps me outta her hair, too, so she doesn't mind... It's a win-win situation."

Roxas nodded dumbly, once more not sure what to say. He'd always been quiet at school, but people just took that as his nature. Rather, he was afraid of saying something weird, something he'd be judged for, so kept his mouth shut. It was safer that way.

"That's all you got? A nod? Come on Roxas; use your vocals, like before. I get the feeling you have a great voice in there; we just don't hear it enough." He grinned, but Roxas remained silent, simply giving him a weak smile.

Axel sighed and placed a finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose, as his other hand tucked his camera back into his pocket. "Man, I'm gonna have to find ways to get you to talk more, kid. It's just not good enough."

Roxas glared and spoke heatedly, "It's _Roxas._ Not 'kid', _Rox-as._ And what do you mean, anyway?"

"Heh, that seemed to work, 'Rocks-ass.' And what do _you_ mean 'what do you mean'?"

"_Roxas! _And what I mean is, how awe you gonna find ways to get me to speak when I'm never gonna see you 'gain, huh?" **(2)**

Axel seemed taken aback, and when he spoke, it was without the barest inflection of doubt. "Who says I'm not gonna see you again? I can come back here, right? I thought it was a standing invitation!"

Now it was Roxas's turn to be surprised. "You... you _wanna _come back to my pwaygwound?"

Axel reached out and ruffled Roxas's hair with a smile. "Yeah. I like it here. I'll keep it a secret if you want, I don't care – as long as I can come back any time. Otherwise, I go world wide with this baby!" Axel pretended to chuckle evilly as Roxas raised an eyebrow, then began to laugh.

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, "But you can't tell anyone, alwight? And you're not a King. You're a..."

"Knight?" Axel chipped in eagerly, and Roxas nodded. "Yeah, okay. You can be a knight. If you don't tell."

"I won't. But you know, Roxas, you seem more like a prince than a king to me. King's are tall and strong."

Roxas pouted, about to protest, when Axel slyly added, "And _married._"

"OK, I'll be prince." Roxas stated firmly, as though he had thought it up himself, an Axel chuckled behind his hand.

"Right. Now head home, okay? You know the way?"

"Yeah. Two rows back, two trees right, through the hedge and toward the light." Roxas chanted. Upon receiving a strange look from Axel, he added, "My auntie's porch light. Once I'm through the hedge, I can see it."

The red head nodded. "Okay, but be careful."

"I will."

"And um, I guess one day we might meet back here sometime, huh?"

"Yes."

"Actually, who knows, I might head back on over here next week. You gonna be here? Say, Tuesday?" That was the same day as today.

"Mm-hm."

The two stood still for a moment, facing each other, neither one very willing to move. Axel coughed and scratched his head, trying to fill the now definitely awkward silence.

"...Axel?"

Said red head started and looked sheepishly at the other. "Yeah?"

"We are... I mean, I'm gonna see you again, wight?" A large grin broke over Axel's face as he reached down to clamp the boy on the shoulder.

"Definitely."

The two parted ways with a small wave, Roxas heading back through the trees towards his auntie's house, while Axel headed in the opposite direction, towards the main road.

When Axel reached the first of the evergreens, he turned back towards Roxas, hoping to catch a last glimpse of the bright blonde hair – but instead his eyes connected with the bright blue orbs that had been watching him all afternoon. They seemed to glow a little in the dark, and Axel felt himself smile at the sight, receiving a shy smile from Roxas I return.

With a final wave, they each headed off for their respective homes, both thinking of the days events – Roxas of how he glad he'd followed the shouts earlier in day and found the tough yet friendly red head, and Axel of how he might have actually met someone who wasn't a least semi-judgmental and how it was, '_Too bad he wasn't a chick._' **(3) **Then he realised how weird that sounded, and thought about the implications.

'_Ew.'_

**XXX**

Roxas shoved the PB&J sandwich down his throat, relishing the taste, yet at the same time, trying to stuff his starving belly. PB&J had always been his favourite sandwich, and when he got home, one had been waiting for him on the table with a glass of chocolate milk – Roxas upturned the glass into his mouth and half emptied it with one swig – and a small note, reading,

_Dear Roxas,_

_If you find this and we're not home, it's because we're out looking for you since you stayed out too late, and you've come back to an empty house. If you find it and we are home, please don't disturb us, as your uncle has a difficult work project to do and I'm advising him._

_Love, Auntie Miko_

Of course, Roxas, being a five year old, couldn't read the note much better than he could pilot a jet, but seeing his name on the paper, he'd figured the food was for him and began gratefully guzzling it down, letting out only the occasional, "Yummy~!" or slurping noise.

He was use to having a quiet house and strange situations like this one to deal with –his Aunt and Uncle, to him, seemed a little strange and out-there – occasionally forgetting or disregarding important things.

Like the fact that five year olds can't read the word, 'difficult' that easily. Oh well.

As he continued to chomp heartily on his makeshift dinner, smears of jam wiped around his mouth, Roxas thought back to the days events once more, and wondered what the enigmatic and unusual red head was doing right now.

**XXX**

There was a quiet beeping noise as the photo printer ejected it's work, and long, slender fingers steadily lifted it up and held it high, admiring not only the stark reality of the photo but also the genuine expressions in it. Axel _hated_ fake photos, all the posing and preparing – it was just an imitation of real life.

This one wasn't. It was good, he decided, good enough to be put in 'the collection.' As Axel flipped through the pages of his prized album quickly, careful not to make any loud noises or alert anyone of his presence, he thought back over the day, how it had started downhill, with him sure of receiving a beating, and how it had quickly turned around. He'd _actually_ made a friend, granted a weird, imaginative, quiet friend, but Axel was pretty weird himself, and he figured the quiet would balance him out.

After placing the photo in a protective flap, he scrawled across the top next the text that read: 'Title', the word: _Promises. _He sat back and smiled.

'_Perfect.'_

**XXX**

**Yay, done! This one took FOREVER to write, sorry for the delay! Sorry Finality.. . I'll try to be quicker, promise! ^^ Now exams are done *phew* And sorry for any spelling mistakes, I kinda rushed because I'd so badly missed the deadline... will be better, I promise! *whimpers* **

**So anyway, plz vote for the stories future, hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW! (Will give candy...?) XD**

**Love you guys, Velvet**

**(1) Just wanna note that Axel normally reverts to calling Roxas 'kid' when he's teasing, lying (or wants to divert attention) or is trying to look tough/regain some pride. Here, it's the latter.**

**(2) Ah, little kid slang at work. He spoke so fast, that 'again' was cut to 'gain'.**

**(3) Yeah, even at age seven, Axel is a PLAY-A. XD**


End file.
